Silence
by Serendicity
Summary: O'BrienxSheffield  Set during their time in college. Serph's ways will only get him so far until he gets put back into his place. Rated M for sexual content.


A/N: I decided to write this after hearing about a novel that was released describing Heat O'Brien and Serph Sheffield's background by doing as much research as possible. I've seen fan artists depict scenes based off of said novel as well and I must say I find it very interesting! Apparently they both studied at Yale but I don't know if they actually roomed together (which is what a lot of fan art depicts) but for the purpose of this fanfic we'll just say they did.

* * *

><p>Serph had already finished studying for the night; Heat was always dumbfounded by how little he seemed to do with the outstanding grades he received. He was jealous, to be honest. Serph was a genius. But there was something off about the man. Heat continued to do research, filing through the assortment of papers he had on his desk. Serph was currently lounging on his own bed on his back, legs crossed. Heat took a glance over, seeing Serph staring up at the ceiling with a weird smirk on his face. <em>Maybe he does everything in his head<em>… Heat thought, curious about the dark-haired man's thought process. Serph looked over and caught his eye.

"When are you gonna take a break? You've been studying for hours on end," Serph said. Heat gave him a look of disbelief. "This is normal for me, my field requires a ton of research," he replied, turning back to his work. Serph sighed, thinking for a bit. A moment passed with nothing but the sound of papers shuffling and the writing of a pen before Serph got up and walked over behind Heat. Heat had been so focused on his writing it took him a moment to realize Sheffield was standing right behind him and his skin prickled. There was something about Serph that felt dangerous but he often told himself he was just being overly concerned.

Serph leaned over and pressed his cheek to his own, drawing his arms up around his neck and sticking his cold hands down his shirt. "Do you have a couple hours to spare?" he asked against his ear, grinning. Heat held his breath. He knew exactly what Serph was referring to. In fact, they had maintained a relationship for quite some time now but intimacy with Serph was always something that left him puzzled afterwards. Of course, his area of study was incredibly stressful and it caused a lot of sexual tension to build up. Sexual tension that Serph knowingly took advantage of.

Heat had to think about this; it was when he let his guard down that Serph would take complete control over his mind, or so it seemed. Serph lowered his head to lick once at his neck in a cat-like fashion which caused Heat to shudder. _Dammit, he always wins… _It wasn't like he didn't like doing things with Serph, but it never seemed to be on his time. "I could… use a break I guess," Heat said with some unease, organizing his papers and clicking off the desk lamp. When he turned around and stood up to meet Serph's eyes piercing through him he froze. Serph grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards Heat's bed. He shoved him down onto the mattress before joining him at the foot of the bed. Serph was extremely aggressive in bed, which was both a turn-on and frightening.

Serph's hand flew to his thigh like talons sinking into the flesh of its prey and groped, leaning closer to his face with a devilish smirk. Heat could already feel himself responding, which was not comforting. Serph's eyes turned downwards and his hand moved higher, his palm gliding up towards its destination in a snake-like motion. Once in place Serph palmed Heat through his jeans, turning his face back up to make eye contact. Heat was beginning to blush and he furrowed his brows slightly. Serph continued to rub him through the dense fabric, squeezing on occasion. "How long has it been, a week? You must be really eager to get off tonight," Serph said, squeezing harder to emphasize his words.

Heat made a sound of mixed arousal and exasperation. It was true, he did need a good round. But doing it with Serph wasn't always good, he'd often be left with bruises, scratches, and random aches that he didn't even know how they originated. He never let Serph take complete control however, if he continued to irritate him he'd make no hesitation to fuck him senseless. And he would make that clear.

Serph took hold of one of Heat's hands and brought it up to his mouth, teasing the tips of his fingers with his tongue and teeth. The hand that was rubbing him began to play with the fold of his fly, tugging at the fabric tauntingly. Serph's seduction methods were really not fair because they were extremely effective and sometimes Heat hated himself for falling for them. Serph released Heat's hand and went for the button and zipper of his pants, practically tearing it open. He pulled his pants down just enough for his erection to have room. Serph then sat up, beginning to strip himself in a way that he knew would hold Heat's attention. He left his shirt on and unbuttoned before beginning to remove his belt and pants.

Once his lower body was bare save for his underpants Serph crawled over Heat, sliding his hand up his shirt simultaneously. "How much do you want me?" he purred, stopping to loom over O'Brien's face. While waiting for a response, Serph's hand crawled back down to tug up at his waistband, causing pressure on Heat's erection and making him gasp. He hated when Serph did this, he didn't like embarrassing himself like this and was far too prideful to admit that he wanted pound Serph like no tomorrow. After getting no response, Serph decided to move on anyway. "Hm, you can answer me later then."

Serph slid his body back down to the foot of the bed, crouching over his groin. He palmed his erection some more, moving his hand in circular motions before tugging his pants down a bit more soon followed by his underwear. Heat hissed at the cool air and watched as Serph gathered saliva in his mouth and let it drip onto his pulsing erection. The display was nothing short of mind-numbing. Serph smeared the saliva around his length before grabbing it and pumping slowly. Heat's head fell back with a groan and he squinted his eyes shut. Serph began to use special patterns and speeds with his hand and fingertips, running over the head on occasion. Heat's chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Serph was incredibly skilled with his hands, as well as his mouth. And if he knew the man well enough he knew he would be putting both talents to use tonight.

Serph's hand moved down and cupped his sac, fondling it gently. Heat's stomach tightened and he clutched the sheets with both hands. "D-dammit Serph…" Serph smiled knowingly, grasping the base of his erection and moving his head closer. He angled Heat's cock to touch the head of it to his lower lip in a teasing manner. "You'd love if I put it in my mouth, wouldn't you?" the dark-haired man asked, his eyes boring right through him. "Y-yeah," Heat responded. He didn't want to play games, he just wanted him to suck him off already. Serph chuckled and took him into his mouth slowly until his lips touched the base. Heat gasped loudly and bucked into his face but Serph didn't even gag. He never understood how he managed to do that.

Serph stayed down for just a moment longer while Heat moaned at the wet warmth around him. He then pulled up and off with a popping sound, wiping the saliva off his chin. Serph proceeded to bathe his length with his tongue in feverish motions as Heat watched with arousal. Intermittently Serph would make a small moan here and there which only made Heat harder and more agitated. Somewhat reluctantly, Heat fisted his hand into Serph's hair and said "Put it back in your mouth…" Serph looked him in the eyes and complied, getting a mouthful of him once again and bobbing his head at a moderate pace.

His hand remained in Serph's hair and he may or may not have shoved his head down forcefully a few times. Serph propped himself on his knees with his bum in the air and looked Heat in the eye as he promptly sucked him off. "Tch, slut…" Heat voiced.

Serph's aggression surfaced again as he tightly grasped the base and increased the suction, clawing at his hip bone with his other hand. Heat cursed and tugged at Serph's hair with mixed pain and pleasure. Serph pulled up, panting, and massaged the engorged head with his tongue. Heat felt himself throbbing impossibly hard but it would still be a while until he would climax; Serph had trained him for endurance.

Serph let go of him and reached over his head to grab the lube off the shelved headboard. Serph uncapped it and was about to coat his own fingers when Heat grabbed his wrist, blushing. "No, I'll do it," he said taking it from him and coating his fingers in the thick, clear substance. Serph smirked at him. "Alright," he said, removing his underwear and positioning himself over Heat's ribs with his knees spread apart. Serph was still wearing his shirt and was half-erect. Heat propped himself up against the headboard and found Serph's entrance, pushing a finger in. Serph hung his arms around his shoulders and watched his face as he was prepared.

At times like this Heat's soft spot for the dark-haired man became more evident. He fingered him with gentleness, feeling his walls flex around him. Heat looked up at Serph's face and added a second finger. "Touch me," Serph said with urgency. Heat complied and began to stroke him in time with the movements of his other hand. He maneuvered his fingers until he found that bundle of nerves that was one of his only advantages over him, and rubbed it. "Ahh!" Serph arched his back and moaned, his breathing becoming more agitated. Heat persisted with it and continued rubbing the pads of his fingers against his prostate, causing Serph to writhe above him and move against his hands. Heat added a third finger and practically fucked him with his hand, relishing in the sounds and reactions he got from Serph. In the next few seconds he felt his hand being stopped and Serph looked down, giving a dangerous half-smile. "Don't get carried away now," he said, pulling Heat's fingers out. Heat wasn't going to argue, he wanted that tight heat back on his cock as soon as possible.

Serph took the bottle of lube and squeezed some out onto his hand, tossing it aside and slathering it over Heat's erection. He then mounted him, holding his cock in place as he lowered himself onto it. Serph shuddered when he sat on Heat's hips, adjusting himself into a more comfortable position. Once he was ready he began to move, leaning back on his arms and gyrating his hips slowly. He looked at Heat with seductive eyes and he fell for it, moaning and watching his body move on top of his own.

Serph began to pick up the pace and added in some new motions which sent pleasure shooting through his boiling veins. Serph's movements had him under the impression that he must have fucked a thousand guys but he knew nothing of his past relationships. Serph sat forward and hung onto Heat's shoulders, moaning and panting into his face as his hips circled and ground on top of him. Heat's breath hissed through his teeth after tightening his jaw and his hips bucked to meet Serph's rear.

It just occurred to him that his pants were still halfway on so he kicked them off the rest of the way so he could control his movements better. Serph began to ride him harder, meeting his hips at an almost bruising force. Heat's hands were on his hips and his fingernails sunk into the flesh. "Yes, Heat…!" Serph uttered with his eyes closed and a blush clear across his face. Heat made a deep, low growl in the back of his throat and bucked harder upwards. Serph dragged his fingernails from Heat's shoulders to his chest, leaving bright red scratch marks in their wake. Heat hissed at the sharp pain but it felt good. Serph grabbed onto Heat's sandy brown hair, tangling his hands in it.

He started becoming extra noisy as Serph often did, to the point where the students next door often filed complaints against them. As hot as it was, Heat was tired of getting in trouble for Sheffield's moaning. "Hey, quiet down," Heat grunted, sinking his nails into his skin again to get his attention. "That… slut mouth of yours is gonna get us, ahh… in trouble again…" Serph seemed to disregard him entirely, moving wildly atop him and moaning without abandon. Heat became frustrated and grabbed him by the waist, knocking him down so that he was on top. He managed to keep them joined so he promptly began to fuck the living daylight out of Sheffield.

"I told you… to be… quiet!" His thrusts were so fast and hard that Serph couldn't even keep a continuous moan going but made broken, higher-pitched whimpers. It seemed as though he had won and he took that feeling and let it course through his veins, fueling him towards completion. He caught Serph grabbing hold of his own erection but didn't seem to care, because he was in control now. "You're such… a fucking… slut… Serph!" Everything felt so incredibly good and he relished in the helpless expression plastered across Serph's face. "Ah, H-Heat… I'm gonn…a…!" The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the air along with sweat-slicked skin slapping together.

Heat watched as Serph arched his back and choked back what would have been a moan while he orgasmed; coming onto his stomach. The display alone sent Heat over the edge and he climaxed shortly after, shoving his cock as deep as their bodies allowed it and releasing inside of him.

He pulled out, leaving behind a mess from his release and collapsed next to Serph who had rolled limply onto his side. It took him several minutes to regain consciousness and when he did Serph was still silent. He smirked to himself and rolled onto his back, his grin quickly becoming a grimace when he realized how sore he was. Serph had eventually rolled over onto his back as well but he never said a word, he just stared blankly up at the ceiling, his breathing never quite evening out.

"I'm glad I finally got you to shut up."


End file.
